WH40K: Launcher Weapons
'Launcher Weapons' True weapons of war, Launchers send missiles spiraling into enemies or hurl grenades much farther than a man could throw. Launchers differ from most weapons in that their effectiveness is wholly determined by the ammunition they use. 'Grenade Launcher' Simple in design, grenade launchers are usually little more than smoothbore launchers, often fed from revolving chambers. Their primary usefulness is the ability to fire a wide variety of grenades, from krak and frag grenades to more specialized loads such as smoke, gas, and flares. 'Missile Launcher' Similar to the grenade launcher, missile launchers fire self-propelled and self-guided missiles over long distances. Missile launchers are commonly used for anti-vehicle duties, but can be loaded with a wide variety of warheads. This makes them extremely versatile heavy weapons. Missile launchers can be shoulder-mounted and fired by one person, but usually require teams of two—the second acting as a loader and spotter. 'RPG Launcher' More powerful than a standard grenade launcher, an RPG launcher is capable of accurately hitting a target hundreds of meters away. 'Astartes Cyclone Missile Launcher' Cyclone missile launchers were specially designed for use with Tactical Dreadnought armor. Valuable enough for their ability to launch missiles rapidly from the twin racks, this back-mounted missile system also makes up for some of Terminator armor’s inflexibility by providing more options in combat. Each of the missile racks may be loaded with a different missile type, allowing the user to decide which type to fire each round. 'Astartes Missile Launcher (Soundstrike)' A missile is fitted with stabilization and guidance systems to aid in its accuracy, which is excellent at long ranges. Access to the variety of long distance warfare options these explosive rounds provide requires a missile launcher. The standard Astartes missile launcher is a tube-like weapon that fires a single round at great accuracy. The Soundstrike pattern overcomes the single capacity of the launch tube by attaching a special missile rack and auto-loader to a backpack power unit. The auto-loader’s gripping claw rapidly refills the launcher from the back-mounted ammo source, allowing the Battle-Brother to fire the missiles of his choice without interruption until his missile rack is depleted. 'Auxiliary Grenade Launcher' When a Space Marine’s enhanced strength is not adequate to propel his choice of grenades far enough, an auxiliary grenade launcher can be employed. These compact tubes hold a small row of pre-primed grenades. An auxiliary grenade launcher is most commonly mounted above or below the barrel of a basic weapon in a manner similar to a combi-weapon. However, models with standalone trigger mechanisms are also available. If attached to another weapon, the user must choose which one to fire; the launcher cannot be fired in the same Turn as the weapon it is attached to. This weapon may also be mounted on Terminator Armor. Doing so, however, doubles this weapon’s Requisition cost. 'Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher' This missile launcher is often mounted on vehicles and fires a specialized krak missile. Fitted with advanced guidance systems and fuel, it has longer range and better accuracy than standard missiles, as the internal cogitator’s sensorum suite guides it to the target. Each comes in a complete launching package, good for one shot only. A hunter-killer missile grants a +2D to Missile Weapons Skill Tests made to fire it. Hunter-Killer Missile Launchers cannot be loaded with unusual ammo. 'Mortar' While relatively simple in construction, this weapon provides a medium-range attack capability, particularly against targets behind cover or out of sight, as it fires its explosive rounds in a high, indirect arc. Mortar shells explode with a strong blast effect and also suppress enemy fire as the targets are forced to dive for protective cover. Many are operated in teams, with one manning the weapon whilst the other acts as a spotter to provide targeting information and often communicating the data via voxlink. *Inaccurate: Inaccurate weapons are either far too cumbersome to aim properly or lack any kind of reliable sights. These weapons never gain a bonus from Aiming. 'Grenade Launcher (Mezoa)' The Forge World of Mezoa produces what many believe a superior shoulder-mounted weapon with a longer range, for though it is a single shot device it has superior firing systems and is highly accurate. 'Grenade Launcher (Voss)' The common Voss design holds a clip of six rounds, but most find the weapon inaccurate even for a launcher. *Inaccurate: Inaccurate weapons are either far too cumbersome to aim properly or lack any kind of reliable sights. These weapons never gain a bonus from Aiming. 'Missile Launcher (Locke)' The Locke-pattern, are shoulder mounted tube-like weapons that fire a single round at great accuracy. 'Missile Launcher (Retobi)' The ancient Retobi design holds a huge vertical clip of 5 rounds but is much more awkward to fire and has less precision. 'Sources' *Black Crusade - Core Rulebook (pages 155; 159) *Dark Heresy - Core Rulebook (pages 131; 136) *Deathwatch - Core Rulebook (pages 145; 152) *Only War - Core Rulebook (pages 175; 182) *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 118; 125) *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Grenade Launcher *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Missile Launcher *thedemonapostle